Vehicles have suspension systems that allow the wheels to follow elevational changes in the road surfaces while dampening wheel and body motion. When the vehicle encounters a rise in the surface of the road, the suspension enables the wheel to move upwardly relative to the vehicle frame. Likewise, when the vehicle encounters a dip in the surface of the road, the suspension enables the wheel to move downwardly relative to the vehicle frame. A spring can be incorporated with the body structure in order to provide a resilient response to the relative vertical movement, and a shock absorber or strut may be placed at the wheel to dampen wheel and body motion. A MacPherson strut assembly is known in the art for performing these functions.
Strut bearings are commonly used in MacPherson strut assemblies. The strut bearing is mounted on one side to a top mount, which is rigidly secured to the vehicle frame. The strut bearing is also mounted on another side to a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,399 discloses a suspension strut bearing having a cap, a guide ring, and a thrust bearing (having rolling elements between two raceways) arranged between the cap and the guide ring. The cap, the guide ring, and the thrust bearing are all press-fitted on the top mount.